More Than Just Puppy Love
by Habanero-Parrot
Summary: Feelings arise between Naruto and Kiba from what originally just seemed to be an innocent escape out of a storm. KibaNaru Kyuubi - !NaruKiba Yaoi Back in action! Reviews are still loved.
1. Chapter 1: Crash Here, Tonight?

Day one. - New day

It was raining outside in the land of Konoha. It must've been a bad storm in order to keep Iruka's students inside. Even Naruto, the hyperactive brat who was desperate to prove himself, was debating on rather to try and train out in such heavy rain.

"This sucks." he sighed to himself and looked out of the window. "Today after I trained, I was supposed to have Teriyaki Beef ramen at Ichiraku." he whined to himself. He hated rain. Not only did it prevent him from training and consuming unhealthy quantities of ramen, but on a rainy day similar to this one, it was that day that he and Sasuke fought and when he left. "..Sasuke..." The boy couldn't help but clench his fist. "But that's all aside, nothing's going to ruin this day! Dattebayo!" he raised the fist up and ran outside. "Yeah! Nothing's goin' to keep me from being the next Hokage!" he grinned and started running down the trail into the forest. Who knows what type of training that knucklehead was concocting in his mind.

Nearby at a restauraunt, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were looking out of the window. It was only a bit cloudy when they had arrived and expected to be gone before the rain, but of course, Chouji ate more than planned.

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru started and took another sip of his tea. Ino merely shrugged.

"It looks like training's out for today, maybe I'll go hang with Sakura and Hinata." Ino said to herself.

"Oh man! I was going to eat barbecue when I got home! My dad was making rib and pork." Chouji's face saddened. "Oh well, Waiter! Another plate of beef!" he commanded. Shikamaru and Ino merely shook their heads in shame.

Elsewhere, Kiba was in his house making some beef ramen, Akamaru asleep in his room. "Akamaru!" he called. "C'mon buddy, dinner's almost ready."

"Bark! Bark!" the expected reply from a happy nin-dog as he near-galloped over to his bowl and waited expectantly for the sweet noodles to be within range.

"Don't be so impatient, you pig." Kiba sighed and glanced out of the window, only to find Naruto running past the house. "That Naruto-kid is crazy. Having the nerve to train out in this weather?" he watched the blond-wonder run through all of the puddles. "Well, Akamaru..I can't just leave him out there." he sighed and slipped his parka on and ran after Naruto.

"Hey, Kid!" he called as he ran, but to no avail. Naruto's head was full of ramen and kunai knives.

"Yeee, ramen!" Naruto screamed as he dashed.

"Damnit. Naruto!" Kiba shouted and watched as Naruto skid to a halt and ended up falling into a mud puddle. Inuzuka couldn't help but laugh, but then ran to the boy with the dirty, orange jumpsuit.

"..Man..this blows. What do you want anyway, Kiba." Naruto wasn't especially fond of Kiba Inuzuka, nor was Kiba fond of Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's too wet for you to be outside training, that's all. My instincts are telling me that it isn't good idea." Kiba explained as he helped the not-so amused Naruto from the puddle.

"Well, Lassie, I'm going to train to be Hokage, and then I'm going to find Sasuke and bring him back! So I have to get stronger.." Naruto frowned.

"But, if you get sick, that will only slow down your training, right?" He grinned, showing those white fangs that were typical of the Inuzuka clan.

"..Well...uh.." Naruto glanced away, unable to think of anything to come back with.

"Exactly. C'mon, I have ramen at my house that's probably ready by now." Kiba shrugged, placing his hands in the pockets of his parka.

"...Ramen?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Let's go!" he grabbed Kiba's sleeve and followed his nose, which, although not as keen as Kiba's, always knows where ramen can be found.

"Slow down, kid! It ain't going anywhere!" Kiba was being dragged.

Once at his house, Kiba opened the door and looked around. "Here, you can take off your jacket and shoes, and I can loan you a pair of my pants while yours dry.." he offered.  
"No way! They probably **reek** of dog!" Naruto froze in the midst of removing his jacket.

"What?!" Kiba glared at Naruto. "At least they don't smell like mud, you insulent brat!" he growled.

"Judging from my point of view, I don't see much of a difference!" Naruto finished with a 'hmph.'

"Well **that's** gratitude! Fine, catch a cold! See if I care." Kiba rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Well, kid." he started coldly. "Dinner is ready. Make yourself useful since you think you're so high and mighty and finish preparing the ramen." he grinned.

"Fine, I will!" Naruto had prepared himself before, but he was more accustomed to having it prepared for him, like at Ichiraku.

"Good luck. C'mon, Akamaru." Kiba gestured. "By the way, don't screw up, kid." he laughed and they walked into another room.

"Hmph, that Kiba." Naruto looked into the cooking noodles. "Treating me like..well, a kid. Just who does he think he is? I don't need him. I've been living just fine on my own." he mumbled to himself, adding seasoning lightly into the boiling water. "But I guess he's just being nice..I guess." he rolled his eyes and poured the ramen into three bowls. The brown one for Kiba, the grey one for Akamaru, and the blue one for himself. "Alright, ramen's ready." Naruto said less than enthusiastically.

"About time." Kiba said as he entered the room, Akamaru following behind.

"Bark..Bark!" Akamaru's happy reply.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." he sighed and sat down.

"**Yeah, food!**" Kiba and Naruto both said in unison and then started eating. Kiba was eating happily and then noticed something. "..Well this is amusing. I just now remembered that the blue bowl is Akamaru's." he laughed.

"What?" Naruto froze and then whined. "You mean I'm eating ramen with **dog spit**?!" he jumped from his chair and ran his mouth under the sink.

"I don't see why you're complaining. A dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's." Kiba sighed.

"Well that's hard to believe." Naruto said after wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Well, anyways, this ramen isn't too bad. You did good, kid." Kiba managed to smile before taking Akamaru's and his own bowl to the sink, running water over them. While he washed the dishes, he glanced out of a nearby window to see the storm pulling in. "You can't go home in this weather, you do know that, right?" Kiba sighed.

"I can't stay here, so I'll have to try! Besides, I'll be the Hokage soon, and I won't let a few measly raindrops stop me, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Chill out, kid. Like I said, if you get electrocuted or sick, you'll only be slowed down. I have a guest bed for when my sister, Hana comes over." he said and proceeded down the hallway into the room. Moderately sized, Queen-sized bed..seemed pretty good.

"I guess I could stay for the night. I mean, Iruka-sensei is out in the village of the sound at a treaty conference..and Sakura-chan is probably with Old Lady Tsunade..." he thought aloud. "Alright, Dog-breath, I'll stay." he sighed.

"Whatever. This room's yours for the night, then." Inuzuka shrugged and went across the hall into his own quarters.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, it doesn't smell as bad as I'd think it would..It's soft and warm too.." Naruto smiled.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed in the sky, sending Naruto's heart into fast-forward. He instinctively ran to Kiba, clinging to him like a frightened child.

"Kiba!" Naruto screamed, clutching tightly to Kiba's brown-gray parka.

"..Are you...afraid?" Kiba's brown, piercing eyes softened as he placed a hand on Naruto's head. Naruto nodded slightly, still holding Kiba's shirt with a firm grip.

"You can't be hokage if you're afraid of..lightning." Kiba rolled his eyes, but now deciding now wasn't the best time, he just kept his hand on Naruto's head. His hair was very soft, surprisingly. He always thought of it as sharp and spiky. "Alright, we'll play a game." Kiba grinned and sat down in Naruto's room, taking off his jacket. Naruto, who had been accustomed to such gestures from Sasuke, automatically found his face red.

"You okay, kid?" Kiba asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto sighed. How could he tell Kiba that he still had feelings for his Sasuke-kun? "..Kiba..?" he started.

"What?" He looked up.

"Do you think Sasuke is ever coming back?" There. Maybe if he hinted that Sasuke was still on his mind, Dog-breath would take the hint..

"Who cares. I'm glad Shino doesn't have some sort of power complex." Kiba shrugged without giving much thought of it.

"..Shino?" Naruto blurted out loud.

"Yeah. There's more than meets the eye with him. Y'know?" Kiba smiled.

_"..Shino. I can't believe it. I never even thought Shino was human. I thought he was just..a weird bug that was immune to bug spray. Wouldn't Shino give Kiba fleas or ticks or something? Is Kiba immune to bug bites then? That probably means Kiba has seem Shino without his jacket on. His glasses too?_" Naruto was temporarily lost in thought, a blank expression on his face.

"Hey, kid, you alright? You're pretty spacey." he admitted.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." the blonde boy laughed. "You know, ever since I came back from training with Jiraiya..-" he was cut off.

"A few months ago, wasn't it? I'm sorry that I wasn't there to welcome you back into Konoha. Plans that day and stuff. You know how it is." Inuzuka retorted, a slight hint of disdain in his tone.

"_Damn. What could be so important_." Naruto told himself. "Well whatever, I'm fine now. So you can go." after hearing about Shino, he suddenly didn't want to see Kiba for the rest of the night.

"Hell, after the way you clung to me like that, I was beginning to think you' want me to sleep with you!" Kiba smirked, obviously joking as he walked out of Naruto's room. "'Night, kid."

"Mmn." Dattebayo-boy dismissed him. Once he was sure that the dog ninja had left, he rolled over onto his back, looking at the simple design of the ceiling."_That Kiba. Just who does he think he is? He better watch it once I'm Hokage, 'ttebayo!"_ he was wrapped up into is thoughts for only a short while until he dozed off.

"That Naruto. I saved him from an almost definite cold, offered him something dry to wear, fed him, and gave him somewhere to crash, and then he blows me off?!" Kiba clenched his teeth just thinking about it. "After training with old man Jiraiya, I question how much he's grown. Still seems like the same stupid brat to me. Maybe I'll test him in a way that'll give me some satisfaction as well..." he snickered.

"...nn..." Akamaru groaned and crouched back. His bed was to the left of Kiba's, so Kiba could always keep an eye on him. But Akamaru knew his master, and knew that whatever Kiba was thinking wasn't good.

"Don't worry, buddy. No harm will come of it. At least, not for me." he smiled devilishly. "But it's getting late. We better get some rest." Kiba rested on his other side and he and Akamaru both fell asleep, eager for the sunny day that awaited them in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay, Beg, Good Boy

Habanero: H-P is back, sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. This is the set-up for the next chapter, which promiseses definitely sex and all of our favorite spicy-habanero type preferences. ;D

-----

"Bark, bark!" Akamaru's deep cry went off because apparently, Kiba's alarm clock did not.

"What is it, buddy?" Kiba sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Man, the sun sure is bright this morning.." his groggy tone matched his stance as he pulled himself out of bed.

_Dumbass, It's noon, so get yourself in gear. _Akamaru only wished he could communicate with his owner more. "**Damn ,it's fucking noon!**" Kiba screamed from the other room as he turned on the television a few moments later. "Damnit, Akamaru, why didn't you-...oh, yeah." His dog was of course, a regular dog, and incapable of speech. How else would it be?

"What's with all of the racket, Dog-breath?" Naruto moaned as he walked out of the guest room shirtless, with only his swirly boxer-shorts as cover.

"N-Naruto!" Kiba growled. "What did you do with my clothes?" His face was red, partially from seeing how Naruto's body managed to keep such a feminine physique, and partially because the clothes he gave out of generosity were tossed aside as if they were nothing.

"Don't get so noisy. It's still only noon. Your clothes are folded and smell a lot better now that I've worn them." Naruto snickered and ran his finger through his sun-hued hair.

"You brat. Just go get dressed." Kiba rolled his eyes, trying to focus is thoughts on something besides the bare-chested Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything, he just went back into the guest room and got dressed in his usual attire, not even thanking Kiba for drying them off in the middle of the night.

"Hmph, Kiba needs to lighten up. I got hot, damn." Naruto grumbled to himself as he slipped on his own clothes and proceeded to meet with Kiba in the living room.

"C'mon, let's go." Kiba said plainly and opened the door.

"Go? Where are we going?" Naruto asked, zipping up his jacket.

"Out to the woods. You never got to finish your training, did you?" Kiba grinned. Clearly he hadn't forgotten about his plan he briefly discussed with Akamaru.

"Oh! Yeah, but..what about breakfast?"

"If you train hard, we'll hit Ichiraku afterwards, my treat." Dog-breath grinned, showing those sharpened fangs of his.

"Ichiraku on you, huh? Then let's go!" He laughed and ran out to the training grounds, Kiba beginning to follow closely behind him. _That's right, Naruto. Alone in the woods, it's all good if you get ramen afterwards._ Kiba's thoughts slowed him down for a moment. "C'mon, Kiba! Your wallet's slowing you down, so we should fix that as soon as possible!" Naruto was glad he hadn't eaten now. He was going to eat Kiba out of house and home.

"Yeah, yeah." He shook himself out of it and soon picked up the pace until they arrived at the training grounds. It was empty, as Kiba had hoped. "Now, you practice on your punches while I check for something." he suggested.

"Yeah, whatever." Personally, Naruto didn't appreciate being told how to train, but whatever. He began by kicking against the trunk of a tree, and then punching small dents into the bark. Kiba had scouted around to make sure no one was around.

"Alright, the coast is clear." he whispered and then crept up to watch Naruto train. It didn't take long for the blonde to tire. "Good."

"Kibaaa?" Naruto groaned. "I'm tired, can we go to Ichiraku now?" his voice seemed to reach nothing, as there was no response.

_**Woosh! **_ Suddenly, too Kunai knives came soaring towards Naruto in either directions, pinning him by the arms to the thick trunk of the tree which he was training on. "What- What is this?! Kiba!" he screamed and struggled, but his arms were tired and he could not escape. His eyes scanned for anyone in the area. There! Kiba's figure could be seen approaching, a grin on his face. "K-Kibaa?" Naruto gulped, but there was no answer. Just Inuzuka coming closer, soon it was revealed he had a kunai in his hand. "Kiba, is this your doing?! Answer me!" Still, no reply.

"Oh, Naruto..." Kiba laughed as he was now face to face with the whiskered boy, their faces only inches apart. "You listen to me, and you listen to me now. Or I'll kill you." he lifted up his hand quickly, only giving Naruto a glimpse of the knife before he was held against his neck. Naruto couldn't comprehend what this was about. He wasn't nice to Kiba, but not mean enough for him to want to..kill him.

"K-Kiba.." Naruto shivered, feeling the sting of the cool blade against his warm neck. "What do you want from me?"

"Your body, Fox-face." he whispered. _What? My body? He doesn't..intend to...No, not Kiba. He has Shino. _Naruto gulped.

"B-but..Shino won't like it." His breathing was growing harder has his heartbeat began to race, feeling Kiba's body against him.

"Shino is a friend, not a lover." Kiba smirked, "And there is no need for you to be scared, 'cause I have no intentions to violate you. You're gonna to allow me to. In fact, you're going to beg me for it, kid." he laughed.

Naruto cringed_. Me? Beg Kiba? For that?! I wouldn't, not ever_. Naruto decided in his mind, although, his face was slightly reddened by the feel of Kiba's lower torso on his own, almost swearing he felt some sort of prick. _No, I'll never..._


	3. Chapter 3: A Fox without Its Claws

[You guys make this parrot sing very rainbow-happy songs. Your reviews spoil me. 3 I actually got the question as to why Kiba refers to Naruto as 'kid', simply, as a..not a metaphor, but, he thinks he's..psychologically more mature, older, and farther ahead in life. So...yeah. kid.

Ohyes, and also..I'm very sorry for this short chapter. I just don't like combining days all that much. And. I'm also sorry for not updating. This story finishes up the last scene, and starts another...Mm. The next one will have something interesting, aside from being a tad longer. Hope you guys haven't forgotten about me.

-----

_I will never..beg..I am not a lowly dog._ Naruto groaned, growing tired of this game. He was going to be Hokage! _Okay, Uzumaki, think...think.. _His mind was already at work, and of course, without even thinking it through, he was engaging in his plan. Did I mention he came up with all of this by himself in thirty seconds?

"Kiba-kun.." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah?" Kiba looked up, something about that tone caught his attention right away.

"Kiba..I'm sorry..for denying you, I mean. Of course I'd uh..love to be...uh..." Damn it! Naruto hadn't thought of the words. _Kiba probably- _his thoughts interrupted.

"You're studdering, kid." Kiba laughed. "I may not beat Shikamaru on terms of wits, but I know when someone's being sincere. But entertain me, and maybe I'll let ya' go."

"Let me go? So Easily? Wouldn't he be worried about me..going to the authorities or something?" he whispered lowly to himself.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock." Kiba sat back, looking up at the pinned up Naruto as if he was a shiny new poster.

"..Alright." Naruto gulped and blushed. He was now determined that entertaining Kiba was the only way out. Even if he freed himselves from the Kunai, he didn't have the strength to perform any sort of jutsu or even run for any amount of distance. Again, he's in Inuzuka's hands like putty. "..Let me down. I swear I couldn't escape, even for the life of me." He sighed, subjecting himself, like this..

"Good boy." Kiba smirked, rubbing his hand against Naruto's cheek, and then pulling out the knives that pinned him to the tree. Naruto fell onto his knees and rubbed his wrists with his hands and then looked at the brunette.

_Just remember. It could be worse.. _Naruto gulped and then nodded. "Alright, now, why don't you come give me a hug?" Kiba winked. Naruto sighed and crawled over and embraced him like his life depended on it, which it probably did. Kiba, who was, as I bet you've noticed,a bit of a pervert, and couldn't resist sliding his hands down to the blonde's tush.

"Hmm, I'm surprised, kid. I actually thought you'd be firmer. Have you no signs of masculi-

"**What?! Damnit get your hands off of my ass**!" Naruto screamed, red with fury and embarassment.

"Fine, fine. Besides, I've had my fun. You're free to go.." Kiba rolled his eyes and put his fingers to his mouth and whistled sharply. In an instant, Akamaru's massive body appeared with a THUD! from the sky, and in an eyeblink, Kiba had mounted and disappeared.

Naruto looked around to make sure he was gone. "That bastard." he hissed and managed to pull himself to his feet. "He could have at least taken me home.." he sighed, seeming to dismiss automatically the almost-rape that just occurred. and looked at the sky. The sun.. It's..3 pm..

He sighed and crawled back to this house. "I'm home.." he groaned as he slipped off his shoes. Of course, he lived alone, so there was no reply. He followed his routine of going into his room and laying on his back, looking at his ceiling. "Kiba..Inuzuka. Master of Beast-Mimicry Jutsu. His best friend is a giant monster named Akamaru.." he mumbled. "I won't let him get away with what he did today. Humiliating me like that?! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage! This can't happen!" Poor guy was getting himself worked up. He didn't have much energy to spare.

"Alright. It's settled. " he got up, holding his fist in front of his face. "Kiba, you better be ready!" And with an array of hand signs, he had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye, Raven, says the Fox

_"Alright. It's settled. " he got up, holding his fist in front of his face. "Kiba, you better be ready!" And with an array of hand signs, he had disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_[recap_

_--_

"Alright, Inuzuka Kiba. Get ready, because I've come to kick your ass!" Naruto practiced in his mind as he appeared in front of Kiba's doorstep. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good! Kiba, I've come to kick your ass!" he repeated for good measure. "Okay.." Naruto, stop talking to yourself, he thought in his head and knocked on the door.

"The door's open." A calm voice answered loudly, but calmly. Must've been Kiba.

Naruto pulled a knife out of his pocket and charged the door, running straight toward's the lounging Inuzuka. "Kiba, I've come to kick your ass!" he shouted, waving his knife unprofessionally in the air.

"..You can't be serious." Kiba stood up and grinned. "Y'know, when I smelled you out, I thought you had finally come to prove my prophecy" he laughed, showing off those pearly fangs he had come to admire.

"...Prove..your..prophecy?" Naruto stopped for a moment and thought.

_Kid, you'll beg me for it. _"...I'll cut you!" Naruto tightened his grip on the kunai and sliced in the direction of Kiba's tan face. He missed, prior to a few strands of brown hair falling to the ground.

"And what then? What will killing me do, huh, Kid? What? Are you trying to be big and tough for your ex? Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan-- Kiba was stopped abrupt.

"Shut up!" Naruto held up the knife once more, his arm in a manner that would cover his face. You see, Kiba must have struck a nerve, because the poor blond was crying.

"No, you need to hear it. The medine that works best always tastes like dog shit." Kiba sighed, grabbing Naruto's armed hand, and raising it down, exposing the tears. "He is never coming back. You want to bring him back, but he had the choice all along. Sasuke Uchiha does not want to be apart of Konoha, and that includes its ninja." his dilated eyes pierced Naruto.

".Dogbreath..." Naruto dropped his knifes and embraced him, burying his head into the dogboy's chest, and crying. He was no longer hiding those tears of his. He was no longer hiding Sasuke in his heart. Kiba was at a loss for words, surprisingly. The same knucklehead who just attempted to slit his throat, was clinging to him and breaking down of all things. _This isn't good.. I can't have him crying like this.._Kiba thought for a moment. Aha! _This works for both of us.._ Inuzuka smirked, and hugged Naruto back, but before the blond could defend himself, there went Kiba's hands. Smack-dab on his ass.

"..!" Naruto gasped and jumped, blushing. "Kiba!" he growled and reached for the kunai on the floor, but Kiba's foot was quicker as it stepped on the blade.

"Yes?" He smiled. In his own sort of way, he was trying to make Naruto stop crying, for both of their sakes.

"..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He just cried on him when he came to kill him! But, now he didn't want to cry anymore.. He was..happy? "...Thank you." Naruto cracked a slight smile and looked down ant Kiba's foot, and then back at him. "I'm...I'm..uh. I'm sorry." Apparently, saying sorry after a murder attempt is all good these days.

"Whatever, kid." he shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "It's not like you could've really killed me with such a bold attempt anyway." He had a reputation to uphold. He rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Hey, just to show that there any hard feelings, why don't you hang out for a bit? Being such a big baby must cost a lot of energy."

"..I'm not a-.." Naruto stopped. Kiba was right. He was too tired to argue. "O-Okay." Uzumaki sat down next to him on the couch, smiling his unique Naruto smile.

--

[WHOOOOO. Chapter Four, finally, huh? My friend encouraged me to get to work on it. This one's..slightly more serious. As you can see, I AAAAM progressing with the romance factor. I plan to have a surprise for you guys in the 5th..but I'm not sure yet.


	5. Chapter 5: Tell Tales for Hell's Tails

Hey, cut me some slack on writing here..I haven't written a thing since chapter 4, really. I hope you guys enjoy it.

--

_**So, Brat, you're finally getting over that old crow. **_

_**"**_Huh?" Naruto uttered aloud.

"Is something the matter?" Kiba glanced over, but not paying too much attention. So, Naruto was crazy. What else is new?

"Oh, no, I-..uh..have to use the bathroom. Yeah! The bathroom!" Because of Uzumaki's prior stay at the Inuzuka household, he was quite acquainted with where everything was. Naruto ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. "That voice..who is this?" his back was up against the door.

"_**Brat, you don't know who I am? Even after you begged me for power? 'Begged me to bring back..your precious Sasuke?**_" The voice was very deep and the sound was a little unnerving.

"...Fox!" Naruto had a look of horror in his eyes. He hadn't felt 'Fox' in some time, but, no matter when it came, it was never a pleasant experience. "What do you want? I didn't call you, and, I don't think I'm in that much danger with Kiba.." he had to remember that Kyuubi usually only came for good reason, despite how loose the seal might be.

_"I__**'ve saved you, you pest**__." _Kyuubi growled. It felt odd inside of Naruto's head, but he felt like he could almost feel the rumbling in his abdomen.

"Yeah, but you saved yourself, too! If I go, I'm takin' you with me. So, don't try pulling that on me, Old Fox." Naruto grinned.

"_**You insolent little..**_-" The argument between Naruto and the fox in his head was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Hey, kid, are you alright in there?" Kiba pounded on the door.

"Oh, Kiba! Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out." Naruto opened the door and shut it behind him as he walked out. "Miss me?" he smiled, trying to put away whatever just happened in there. Of course, if you're Naruto, you'd never worry about what could possibly happen when you cut off a power, ancient fox demon, who just happens to dwell in your body. No, never.

"Haha, yeah. C'mon, I got us a couple drinks." Kiba walked back into the main room and reclaimed his seat on the couch. Naruto soon followed and looked at the two cups.

"Is the orange one mine?" he picked it up and took a sip without even giving Kiba a chance to answer.

"Yeah." Kiba drank from the gray one. "I hope sake is alright with you." They were just under drinking age, so, why not?

"It's definitely alright with..-" he dropped and shattered the glass. What gives? You aren't drunk by only one sip. It just doesn't happen.

"_**Brat, I'll teach you not to ignore me..**_."

"Old Fox,..what are you up to..." Naruto thought and looked over at Kiba and then the broken cup. "Geeze, sorry, Kiba. I-..I don't know what came over me." he started picking up the pieces of the glass.

"Hey, watch out for sharp--"

"_Fuck_!" Naruto screamed and looked his sliced thumb.

"..Sharp glass, kid." Kiba sighed. "Let me see it." Naruto nodded and slowly raised his thumb up for Kiba to see.

"It hurts.." he whined and pouted.

"You aren't careful enough. You'll never be Hokage if you never take caution in what you're doing." Kiba lectured as he scrutinized the dripping thumb. "Man, you're bleeding a lot, kid." So, the first thing he did was lick the wound. His heart was in the right place, I'm sure.

"Kiba, what the hell, your dog breath is gonna get the thing infected!" he yelled, but Kiba didn't stop.

"Shut up, it'll be fine." Kiba said in between tongue strokes. Naruto couldn't deny that it didn't feel..completely dreadful.

"Mm..." Naruto couldn't believe himself. He could feel his cheeks turning hot and red. Fortunately, or, should I say, _Un_fortunately, Kiba had stopped. The cut was no longer bleeding and Inuzuka had somehow managed to bandage it up while Naruto was lost in himself.

"All done. I'm surprised your weak-ass didn't cry. Good job. Now, if you'll excuse me, kid, I've gotta' wash this taste out of my mouth." He growled and mumbled on his way to the bathroom. Once he closed the door, you could hear the rushing of the faucet water. Brush your teeth, twice a day!

Naruto reclined back onto the couch. "Damn...I couldn't have really enjoyed that, could I?"

"_**Sure felt like it. Inzuka sure knows how to work that tongue. Wouldn't you agree?**__"_

"Go back to your cage, and stay there, Fox!" Naruto gave himself a good punch in the gut, which was only followed by maniacal laughter from his missed target. "..Ow...Damn him."

Moments later, Kiba returned. "It took a lot of brushing, but I finally remember what my tongue tastes like." he licked his lips and glanced over at Naruto. "You wanna know, too?" Inuzuka grinned.

"..." Naruto gave him a really hard, yet, still awkwardly curious look. He knew Kiba, that's for sure, but, was he being serious? _Wait, why haven't I just said no yet? Am I really considering this? Better play it off as a joke. _He thought and just grinned back. "Bring it on, Dogbreath."

The grin Kiba's face faded. _Damnit, Naruto, why did you say that! You knew he was kidding_! Uzumaki thought to himself.

But the grin on the dogboy's face just revealed itself again. I suppose he was just seeing if Naruto would say anything else. Kiba sat back on the couch, but sitting quite close to Naruto.

"I can hear your heart beating, Kid." Kiba laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto was already pretty red by now. He naturally moved his head as far back as he could because of how close Kiba was. At least now there was an entire three inches separating them!

--

Alright, I lied.

No real romance.

...but it's gonna be impossible for there to NOT be romance in the 6th chapter. 3 inches, really? I'm sorry, guys. I'm not intending to drag you guys out on this. Thanks for waiting. 33


End file.
